mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony
My Little Pony is a Village Simulator developed by Gameloft for iOS, Android (3.0.0k ) and Windows 8 (1.8.1b) and 10 devices. As of June, 2014, it is now available in Windows 8 Desktop and Phones. The game opens with an animatic telling the story of Nightmare Moon and setting up the main Ponyville plot. The player starts in Ponyville at level 1 with and . One expansion zone is uncovered, and Twilight's Library, four shrubs, and two bushes are pre-built in the uncovered area, along with some obstacles. A number of paths are also built in still-covered expansion zones. The first action the player takes is to welcome Twilight Sparkle, who has arrived in the hot air balloon to some narration by Spike. The player is then instructed to tap the Quest Log, where the quest is shown to already be started. After this, the player is taken to the store to purchase the Windmill; after placing it in the desired location, the player is told to skip its building time by feeding Spike (this is optional and the build time is only 30 seconds, so it's better to just wait out the timer). After the windmill is finished, the player is told to tap it to open its product interface and assign Twilight to work in it producing Grain. Between building the windmill and collecting grain, the player is given enough to level up to level 2. After collecting the grain, the player has to spend to play Ball Bounce with Twilight, after which she advances to one star. To gain the star, the player has to play the Magic Wings minigame with Twilight. After this, Nightmare Moon makes her first appearance, and the player has to uncover an expansion zone for to send her away for a bit. Lastly, the player has to welcome Bon Bon. Prologue Story: The Narrator speaks during the story of Ponyville. She talks about Nightmare Moon, a Mare in the Moon that wanted to rule Equestria. The ponies got captured in the Darkness of Nighttime. The only pony who escaped the darkness was Twilight Sparkle. Tutorial: A dialogue between Twilight and Spike plays. Additionally, Spike provides instructions on playing the game, such as how to move items and check out the store. Tutorial Dialogue: Spike: Oh no, where did every pony go? What happened to Ponyville? Twilight Sparkle: Nightmare Moon has returned! And she's covered Ponyville in the darkness of night! Spike: This is terrible! What are we going to do? Twilight Sparkle: We need to restore the town and gather the Elements of Harmony! Spike: Okay! First things first, we need some way to make some food! Twilight Sparkle: Hmm, how about a windmill? Spike, can you prepare a to-do list? Spike: Sure! It's all right here in this book! Just tap on it to see the tasks. Spike: You've got the windmill! Move it to where you want, and set it down! Spike: We're in a hurry! You can feed me a gem, and I'll build this quick! Spike: Twilight, can you help out at the windmill? I'm getting sleepy... Spike: Pony houses and shops produce bits, which will help to rebuild and redecorate Ponyville! Spike: Hey, check it out! The windmill's made grain! And you've got bits to collect! Spike: Nice work, Twilight! Let's play some catch to relax for a minute! Spike: Wow, Twilight! You played so well you earned a star! Spike: But to actually get it, you have to do a little flying first. Twilight Sparkle: That sounds exciting! Let's go! Nightmare Moon: What is this? A patch of sunlight amidst my beautiful darkness!? Twilight Sparkle: Nightmare Moon! Spike: Twilight has the power to push your darkness back! Nightmare Moon: Ha! You've got nothing but pathetic pony tricks, little fool! Twilight Sparkle: You'll see! If we touch the darkness, I can use my magic to drive it back! Nightmare Moon: You'll never find the Harmony Stones in this eternal night. Spike: She's gone. And I think I see another pony coming! Spike: It's Bon Bon! Let's make a place for her to rest her hooves. Twilight Sparkle: Move Bon Bon's home to where you want, and set it down to build it! Spike: She'll be here any second! Feed me another gem so I can build it fast! Spike: When Bon Bon gets here, she can help you in the windmill, Twilight. Spike: She'll be able to help you make better items, like bread! Twilight Sparkle: I'd love to help! And we can earn more bits that way! Spike: Bon Bon, can you lend a hoof to make some bread? Spike: Okay, it's time to explore! Have a look around! Spike: And don't forget, there are quests to be done. Have fun! Gallery Buying Bon Bon.png | Buying Bon Bon at the beginning of the game. Buying_the_Windmill.png | Buying the windmill at the beginning of the game. Category:Content